


Taste

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Emma’s obsession with eating Regina’s cooking. Smut please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> For @giftofamber. She knows why. I veer away from the prompt quite a lot, so I hope you still enjoy it. 
> 
> Established relationship. I have no idea when this is set. No spoilers for anything after Season 1.

It began like any other night, Emma and Regina lingering over their dessert and wine as they so often did, just the two of them because Henry had asked to be excused so he could get his dishwashing chore out of the way and squeeze in some video games before bed.

“Honestly, Miss Swan, while I appreciate your enthusiasm for my cooking, the noises you make are entirely inappropriate.”

Emma looked up from savoring her dessert, startled. “What’s wrong with my noises?”

“They’re so-” the queen paused, searching for the word, “carnal.”

Emma raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced to make sure Henry was still fully occupied in the other room washing dishes. “Regina, you _know_ what I sound like when you fuck me. It’s _really_ not the same.”

“No,” the older woman conceded, “but anyone who did _not_ give you orgasms on a regular basis might be forgiven for the impression that it is.”

Emma shrugged, not sure how to put this this diplomatically. “I-uh learned early in my life to really appreciate food, ‘cause, um- it wasn’t always plentiful. So I relish it, you know, still. And especially when it’s as delicious as your cooking,” she added, with a small smile.

“I see,” Regina answered, and as the blonde met her eyes she saw compassion—and regret. They’d spent a lot of time early in their relationship talking through what it meant that Regina’s curse was the catalyst for Emma’s time in foster care, and they’d come to the conclusion that the traumas that had led Regina to it were real and so were the traumas that Emma had as a result, and Regina wished Emma hadn’t been collateral damage of her quest for revenge, but it none of it could be undone now.

“And really, what’s not to relish?” the savior added. “Food is an adventure for your senses. Smell, texture, taste. Sometimes that’ll slide into something more erotic. I mean, there’s a reason people play that way sometimes.” A beat. “Oh! Hey! Why don’t we do that?”

“I beg your pardon?” the mayor asked with a thoroughly disapproving eyebrow.

“Oh, so many things I would eat off of you,” the blonde said in a low voice, nearly purring. “Mm, whipped cream nipples and strawberry pussy.”

 “That’s completely unsanitary and would absolutely _ruin_ the sheets.” Regina was horrified, but there was something else there that Emma couldn’t read, but something about the set of the queen’s jaw warned her not to pursue it.

“Okay- okay,” the blonde backpedaled, wondering what nerve she’d hit. “I just thought it would be fun and, you know, tasty. I’m gonna go make sure the kid is really pre-rinsing,” she said as a peace offering, leaning down to kiss her partner on the temple as she walked past.

The night went on mostly as usual with after-dinner cleanup and their son trying to wheedle a later bedtime but Regina was just a little bit off. Emma tried to be extra affectionate, to the point that Henry gave her a hard time, but they didn’t quite slot back into their usual easy interaction. And so, as they got ready for bed, she took a deep breath and bit the bullet.

“Baby, you’ve been weird all night. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” the queen insisted shortly.

“No, it was-” the blonde paused. “It was since we had that conversation about food sex,” she realized. “It’s really okay. It was just an idea. Your fancy-pants sheets are safe except for the dangers of lube and bodily fluids.”

Regina huffed, refusing to play along with the joke.

Emma knelt beside the older woman where she’d perched on the chaise to remove her tall boots. “Seriously, babe, what’s going on?” she asked, cupping her chin in gentle fingers to try to get eye contact.

“I’m sorry that I can’t be ‘tasty’ for you,” the queen said sullenly, refusing to look at her.

The savior was entirely baffled. “What?”

“You seemed so excited about, what was it, ‘strawberry pussy’? I’m sorry that oral sex on me is such a burden to you that you need _flavoring_.” Her tone was profoundly bitter as she took off the second shoe with unnecessary force.

“Huh? Babe, I really, truly have no fucking idea what you’re talking about. I love going down on you. _Love_ ,” the blonde emphasized.

“It seemed like you were you suggesting there’s something wrong with how I taste,” Regina murmured, holding onto the boot like a shield, still not making eye contact.

“No. Absolutely not! Oh- god- no-” Emma sputtered. “I _love_ your pussy. Fuck, I would happily _never_ stop eating your pussy.”

“You would?” The queen looked at the savior for the first time.

“Yeah,” the blonde insisted, pulling the shoe from her queen’s hand and setting it aside before cupping her face in both hands and kissing her gently. “Let me show you.”

“Alright,” the older woman conceded, allowing herself to be coaxed to standing.

Emma kissed her partner softly but intently as she guided her the few steps to the bed, sliding clothes from her with careful hands as they went.  Regina was left in only her panties by the time the blonde urged her to sit on the edge of the bed. Dropping to her knees, the blonde locked eyes with her queen as she leaned in to press soft kisses against her lace-covered sex.

“Love you,” she murmured. “Need you in my mouth,” she added, letting her lips continue to brush against Regina’s cunt as she spoke. She wanted to taste her so badly, could literally feel her mouth water in anticipation of it. She hooked her fingers into the queen’s panties and slid them down her legs, never once breaking eye contact as she cast them aside and leaned in to lick up the length of the older woman’s pussy.

“Fuck, baby, you taste so good, feel so good in my mouth,” Emma moaned, still staring up at her, then pressed her mouth back. It was so good to tongue her queen slow and easy, stroking around, barely touching her clit with just the sides of her tongue. After many long moments she switched to giving slow, direct strokes with the flat of her tongue.

“Emma,” the mayor breathed, and the blonde hummed happily against her as she continued. She reveled in working Regina up gradually, feeling her get wetter and hearing her start to breathe harder and watching bright brown eyes darken with desire. Caressing the older woman in a steady rhythm like this, unhurried, not focused on the destination of her orgasm but the journey of sensation she was taking her on to get there, was the best fucking thing in the world.

This encounter was pure worship, Emma giving slow, firm strokes with the flat of her tongue until Regina was making little sounds low in her chest that hovered deliciously between a groan and a whimper. Then she switched to flicking quick circles with just the tip until the older woman began to move her hips against her mouth. A little more, and a little more, reading Regina’s body the way she could so well by now, feeling her tense and knowing she just needed to stay with her.

Then the queen tipped over the edge into orgasm with a little groaning sigh.

The blonde nuzzled the older woman’s thighs for a few moments, letting her recover, then locked eyes with her once more. “Please, can I again?”

“God,” the queen breathed. “Yes,” and the word trailed off into a little sob of pleasure, as Emma brought her mouth back to her pussy and began a pattern of swirls around her clit. The blonde started out somewhat slow again, making her circles wide and soft, maintaining just enough focus to not get lost in how fucking good Regina felt and tasted, but it was damn hard when her pussy was such a masterpiece.

Soon, the older woman’s hips were rolling steadily, her cunt sliding over the blonde’s face from nose to chin, and Emma slid her hands up the older woman’s body to pinch her nipples, her triceps on her thighs helping to hold her steady as she just kept tonguing her. “Love your pussy, babe,” she insisted. “Want you in my mouth forever, all slick and delicious.”  

The savior was eager now, desperate to get her as much in her mouth as she could, trying to have her tongue everywhere at once. The older woman soon propped herself up on her elbows, and their eyes locked and held for long, long moments as the blonde stroked and flicked and sucked at her clit.

Regina’s hips twitched involuntarily, uncontrollably, but Emma held her steady, making her take this sensation on the savior’s terms, and before long the queen had collapsed back onto the bed, her shudders too intense to stay up. She was moaning now, noises that came from so deep in her chest they must be starting somewhere down around her clit, pulled out of her with every firm stroke of Emma’s tongue.

Then the older woman grabbed the sheets with one hand and blonde hair with the other, but of course Emma had no intention of going anywhere. As Regina started murmuring Emma’s name like an incantation, she knew she was getting close and she slid her lips around her clit and _sucked_ , adding a few swirling motions of her tongue, and the queen was coming again, even harder this time.

Emma licked down and pushed her tongue inside, then stroked wide around, carefully avoiding Regina’s clit but not done with having her in her mouth yet, and as soon as the aftershocks subsided she met the older woman’s eyes, knowing she had pussy smeared all over her face as she pleaded, “Please, please can I keep eating you?”

Regina just groaned and pulled her back to her cunt by the hair, and Emma began to lick her queen relentlessly, demanding everything she had to give, loving the breathy little sounds she was making. Soon the savior brought her hand up and slid two fingers inside, moaning against her at how tight she felt, how her internal muscles gripped slickly, so hungry for her touch. Starting to push in steadily, the blonde wrapped her other arm around the queen’s thigh to keep her close.

She fucked the older woman slowly but intensely for long moments, loving the sensation of being inside her and her little whimpers of pleasure. Gradually, the savior quickened her motion, and Regina began bucking hard. Then she amped up her caress even farther, her tongue relentless, reveling in having this exquisite, wonderful, delicious pussy in her mouth as she used her upper body strength to fuck the mayor hard.

Regina began muttering a litany of “Yes, Emma, fuck me, don’t stop, keep fucking me, feel so good inside me, don’t ever stop” as she got closer, and the blonde gladly just kept giving her more.

Regina’s third orgasm hit hard, and she was so fucking beautiful, taut muscle and soft curves and a mostly-swallowed keening cry that reminded Emma why they’d soundproofed the bedroom when she moved in.

The blonde gave the queen another few moments to recover, judging her condition by the flutter of pulse against the fingers still tucked inside her, then said, “Please, baby, one more? Love your pussy so much.”

“God,” the older woman whined.

She actually _whined_ , and it was adorable even as the savior needed to check in. “Is it too much?” Regina shook her head, apparently unable to form the word. “Good. One more time,” Emma murmured.

The savior felt positively ravenous now, as if the queen’s pussy was air, not caring in the slightest that she was slurping and moaning as she ate. And fuck, she loved how the queen’s internal muscles clutched at her, wet velvet heat that felt made for her caress, and it was so hard to focus because she felt and tasted so goddamn good. When she curled her fingers and flicked her tongue in rapid lines, the queen’s back left the bed entirely.

Emma was feeding so eagerly, giving everything, taking everything as she clutched at Regina’s hip with her free hand. She pulled the older woman’s clit between her lips and flicked upward with her tongue, then switched to sucking steadily, staying with Regina even as her body folded up involuntarily as the tension built. The mayor was moaning like crazy now, and the blonde could feel that she was so close already, had not really even come down from the last one.

Soon the queen’s hips had stopped bucking, her body twitching instead in no particular pattern, one wave of shudders after another, and bringing Regina to pure, electric delight was so fucking hot that the savior moaned into the deliciously slick flesh at her mouth. It was so perfect to see and taste and feel her this way that Emma wanted it to last forever.

And when Regina’s back arched completely off the bed as she came for a fourth time, she was impossibly beautiful and perfect and Emma loved her so fucking much.

Standing, the savior shucked out of her clothes in an attempt to cool down because fucking Regina was hard work she loved to do. Then, feeling much less sweaty in just her underwear, she slid her arms under her queen and put her up onto the bed properly, smiling at her happy little hum at being picked up. Laying beside her, half draped over, the blonde stroked sweaty hair back from her partner’s face, loving how beautiful she looked like this, flushed and well-fucked.

When the queen’s eyes focused again, she asked, “Do you believe me now?”

Regina blinked. “What, dear?”

“Do you believe that I absolutely love having the taste of your pussy in my mouth?” the blonde clarified.

“Oh yes,” the older woman purred, and a thrill rushed through Emma’s body because she _knew_ that tone of voice. Regina did not waste time, pulling her down into a kiss as she reached to cup her briefly, almost immediately pushing her panties aside and stroking where she was slick. And fuck, was she slick. Emma gave a little sob of relief as she shifted fully on top of her partner, grinding down harder against the questing hand and murmuring against her mouth, “God, Regina, I want you inside me.”

The older woman hummed, wetting her fingers up the length of her sex then sliding in easy as breathing and beginning to flex in and out sweet and steady, her thumb slipping easily against the blonde’s clit. God, this was so good. Given how keyed up she was, everything was heightened, and the older woman’s fingers felt so amazingly good that she couldn’t even bring herself to be embarrassed by the disappointed sound she made when Regina pulled away.

“Naked and on your back, my love,” the queen purred and Emma scrambled to obey, moaning when she pushed back inside. Her hand fit exactly right, and when her thumb started sliding easily against Emma’s clit her body arched sharply.  In response, the older woman dropped her head to bite and suck at her nipples, making Emma groan and cup the back of her head to keep her there.

Soon the queen used her thigh to add force to her hand, continuing to fuck the blonde slow and steady, and Emma hissed in satisfaction and clutched at her hips to pull her harder. Regina smoothly ratcheted up the intensity of her caress, completely in tune with Emma’s body, and she felt tossed on waves of pure pleasure. She wanted to feel this way forever and ever and for Regina to never stop fucking her because it was so good, and then she was coming, clutching hard at her partner’s body.

But the queen didn’t stop, rolling her through that climax and up the hill toward the next one, and Emma felt completely weightless at being so completely taken, possessed, wanted.

“Fuck, baby, come here,” she pleaded, pulling her up for a searing kiss and wrapping her legs around her hips. Regina just kept fucking her, filling her, adding a third finger and stretching her, her motion hard and steady now as Emma’s hips rose to meet her. They were so well-matched, like they were made for each other, two people becoming one perfect thing for several exquisite minutes as they kissed like it was the end of the world.

This was searingly good, every nerve in her body on fire with all the things Regina was making her feel. And then, just as the both of them were moving hard enough that there was a risk the bed was going to start thudding into the wall, she came again.

When Emma came back to awareness Regina was snuggled into her, head on her chest and the covers pulled up over them. She made a happy little groan-hum, floating between well-fucked and warm-and-fuzzy.

“I do love your little noises,” the queen murmured.

“Sex noises?” the blonde slurred.

“All of them.”

“Mm,” the blonde said, trying to be serious but oh-so-close to asleep. The last thing she was aware of was Regina chuckling into her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @heyyouwiththeboobs for sounding-board-ism


End file.
